By 2020, it is estimated by some experts that there will be approximately seven trillion wireless devices serving billions of people. Such an explosive increase in the number of devices is often attributed to the advent of new Internet of Things (IoT) device types such as wearable and machine type communication (MTC) devices. Given the limited availability of bandwidth and marginal potential improvement of the spectral efficiency, capacity provisioning for this enormous number of devices through the conventional cellular communication structures presents some challenges.